newscapepros_falloutfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
"Take a free sample, you deserve it, I mean, you just saved my life, after all." -Nick, attempting to sell his potions to Cory. Nick is a major character in NewScapePro's Fallout Role Play. He is a potions salesman who resided in Metropolis, but after almost being killed and realizing his reputation has taken a nose dive, he joins Cory's group in hopes of finding the Green Place. Overview Nick is a merchant from Metropolis, who was hated by virtually all the civilians there. After almost being killed by one of the citizens, Cory comes to save the day, and Nick joins the group to get to the Green Place. Personality Nick is cowardly, and is always trying to sell potions to the other members of Cory's group. It's notable that he dislikes both Uni and Dawnsworth to some extent. He also dislikes fighting. Nick is an opportunist, taking anything he can that'll help him get more bottle caps. This usually leads him into dangerous situation, or makes him willing to do harmful things to himself for profit. Nick also will often ask the other members of Cory's group for bottle caps. He loves Mushroom Stew and feeds it to his Deathclaw Susan Allies * Cory * Uni * Dawnsworth * Adam * Susan Enemies * Okward * Sky * Max * Ross * Metropolis Civilians * Ashward Civilians * Plant Experiments * Leeches * Synths Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Nick before the apocalypse, and since he's a human, it's more than likely that he was born after the apocalypse hit, unless he was cryogenically frozen, like Cory. Though it is still unknown. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 (to be added) Relationships Cory Nick and Cory are shown to have a good relationship. Although they aren't necessarily friends like Cory and Uni, they still seem to be fond of each other, Nick more so than Cory. Uni Nick and Uni aren't very fond of each other. Nick barely ever calls Uni by his real name, and Uni often bites Nick. Though their are a few times when Uni is clearly shown to like Nick. Dawnsworth "The one time the robot could come in handy..." -Nick, about Dawnsworth's inability to use his guns. Nick and Dawnsworth are shown to not have a very good relationship, Dawnsworth seems to have neutral feelings towards Nick, but Nick doesn't seem to like Dawnsworth too much, often calling him useless. Adam Adam doesn't appear to be fond of Nick and his potions, often pulling his gun on him. Thus, Nick isn't fond of Adam either. Okward Okward and Nick are shown to have a bitter relationship, as shown at the end of A Haunting. Nick finds a crowbar and knocks Okward out after he, along with the civilians of Ashward, attempt to take out his organs and sell them on the black market. Ross "Always hated that guy..." -Ross, after knocking Nick. Nick and Ross have a history together, which is unspecified as of The Synth Scare. It is presumed that Nick did something to Ross, as stated in ''The Hunted, ''so when Ross sees him, he immediately knocks him out. Appearances NewScapePro's Series Season 1 * "Metropolis" * "The Deathclaw" * "A Haunting" * "The Grass is Greener..." * "Cabin Fever" * "Leeches" * "The Hunted" Season 2 * "The Farm" * "The Synth Scare" * "Familiar Faces" Season 4 "Ambush" SkyDoesMinecraft's Series * "Eyes on Target"